


Scheeps Office

by Agent_Aj



Category: Jacksepiceye, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blood and Violence, I Blame Tumblr, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Made Myself Cry, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Im doing my best writing, Late Night Writing, Medical Torture, No Smut, Past Torture, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture, Violence, Wilford is mentioned, Writing is fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 00:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16984485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Aj/pseuds/Agent_Aj
Summary: Anti-I do what I wantChase-Im calling SchneepAnti-No wait-Something I saw on Tumblr.And it gave me this idea.





	Scheeps Office

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some warnings.  
> I am not a writer.  
> I just wanted to write this because it's been in my brain all week.  
> And thank you for being interested.

Marvin told Anti that he was called to Schneeps office, because Schnepp wanted to “talk” to him.  
He was standing outside of Schneeps office door. Shaking like a frightened kitten, who just came out of the pouring rain. 

The thing that fans don't know about Schneep.  
Is that he is in control of the Septic egos.  
Anti was just the face of the egos.  
But they were under the foot of the doctor.  
He gives Chase the appearance of the Septic leader to prevent him from going into a drunk downward spiral complaining about ‘“I’m not useful anymore”, “My kids this…” and “I miss my kids that...”.  
Schnepp said it was “Annoying and Weak, especially for someone to be related to him.”  
Everyone seems to know of this role except for the drunk himself.

He timidly knocks on the door presisly with three knocks to let the German know of his presence.

“Come in” commands a gruff voice with a thick German accent.

He waits exactly three seconds, till he enters the room.  
It was the most pregisus room in the Septic House.  
The walls were a light olive green. Either with pictures of us egos or blocked with bookshelves filled the exact number of 3,756 books. Windows were blocked by a dark green curtain hanging from gold railings.  
There was a big oak desk in the middle of the green carpet, the same like the curtains. A miniature chandler hanging from the ceiling giving the room a warm welcomeing fee to it if you didn't know what was at stake. Schneep sat in a big leather chair with his hands on top of the organized desk with papers neatly stacked, pens and pencils correctly leaning to a certain side in the pen holder and the lamp that never seems to be turned off nor dusty, gave off light that emits shadows to the doctors face giving the appearance of an evil man .

Anti stands behind the only available chair in the office hands behind his back. Trying to stop his trembling from getting worse.

‘You’re just here to talk Anti. You're not in trouble. Calm down’ he thought to himself.

“So. Anti. Chase said that you did a glitch on one of Jack's videos and went off on a little spree with Wilford last night without consulting him. Is that right?”

“Y-yes sir” cursed himself for his voice cracking.  
For showing weakness.

“May I ask why?”

“I...I thought it would be good for the lovelys to have something since we didn't do anything f-for Halloween and Wilford asked me if I could go. I thought it would be a …. Good way to keep a good relationship with the Ipiler egos.”

A moment of silence.  
It made Anti's stomach do flips.

“That was very… smart Anti. Rouge. But smart.”

“R-really? I mean…. Thank you Sir.”

Any compliment made by Henrik ment that you really did something good that aided him or the channel. This was like finding a diamond studded gold bar in a treasure chest full of cash money. Rare and Exotic. This brought anti good joy knowing he did something that not even his second in command Chase could do. It sparked a flame of pride in his chest.

“But you did go against his wishes and ruined the plan we had going for the fans.”

Just like that.  
The flame died.

“Sit down, Anti”

“Y-yes sir”

He sits in the leather chair he wishes to never to sit in. He is scared of what may happen to him. Every ego is. The one who lead this fear train was, Robbie. He was once a normal brown haired ego; with childlike wonder that made everyone happy, was the most creative and caring person and went by his childish rules. He was the most naive too. The doctor's birthday was coming up. And it gave Robbie an idea. He decided to borrow a bunch of Henrik’s old newspaper clipping of all his favorite and beloved surgeries before he was kicked out of school to give him a collage of “Every Good thing You Did In The World”. Even added the photo of him with a healthy Jack in the hospital.

It was the nicest thing Anti ever saw anyone do for Henrik.

Henrik didn't see that.  
“Did you go into my office without permission?” he asked lacking any emotion.

“Yes. But it was to make you happy and to give you the best birthday gift ever!” He says with a big grin on his face.

Herik smiled and said.  
“It is great. Come help me find a special place for this masterpiece in my office.”  
And lead the way.  
Like a happy little puppy he followed. And like that Robbie was behind the office door.

 

There was screaming.  
Lots of it.  
The guilt.  
Oh there was so much guilt.  
They could all stop it if they worked together.  
They could win.  
But they didn't try.  
They just listened to the screaming on the other side of the door.  
Chase said it was for the best.

As soon as it began, it stopped.  
The door swung open to reveal a stranger in there mist.  
This ego has purple hair, pale ghostly eyes that had appeared to sunken in his skull leaving black rings under his eyes. When he staggered past the others like they didn't exist, they began to shake with fear and worry.

Doc said “Do be careful with the him.” Before shutting the door.

The others figured out what he ment. He was a completely different person. Mindless, soft-spoken and shy. He wouldn't paint, make horrible puns or just hug someone because 'Hugs are the best words’.  
He just stared off into the distance.It broke everyone's heart. Sometimes the old him would show though and the egos would be happy to have their little Jelly Bean back. Sometimes at night Robbie would cry.  
When they ask why, he would always cry harder or whisper between his sobbing “He told me not to share”

 

“Now my blume  
Anti didn't know when Henrik got out of his seat.  
Since when was he strapped down?

“You must learn that we have a part to play. Now making you dust and refile my books again is such a light punishment for you.”

He walks towards the bound glitch to place each hand on an arm rest of the chair to stare eye to eye with him.

“It's time that you receive punishment my blume…”

He presses a button behind Anti that makes his chair slowly lean back, and raise. 

“Open your mouth. After the accident with Jameson I need to gag you in order to prevent from you biting your tongue off and I do not have the patience of sewing it back on.”

Once the gag was place. Anto was shaking.  
He was scared. He started to cry. He didn't want to be mindless like Robbie. He liked his personality. He likes smiling, he like laughing. He-

“Hey hey my blume calm down.”

He walks behind Anti so he appears upside down to him and wipes his tears.

“Everything is going to be fine”

He grabs tools from a tray and says as calm as he can say with weird glint in his eyes.  
“I'm just gonna hurt you.  
Really. Really. Badly”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> I appreciate it.  
> Please let me know if you have any tips for a newbie writer like me.  
> Anyway have a good day.  
> Bye.


End file.
